Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to Bluetooth, and more particularly, to a method of configuring Bluetooth SIM access profile to use one of several SIM cards of a multi-SIM communication device.
Bluetooth SIM Access Profile (SAP) is a wireless interface specification for Bluetooth-based communication between devices, which is developed by Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIP). The Bluetooth SAP allows devices such as car phones with built-in GSM transceivers to connect to a SIM card in a phone with Bluetooth, and thus the car phone itself does not need a dedicated SIM card. Accordingly, the car phone is allowed to use identification and communication functions of the remote SIM card.
Sometimes, one mobile phone may be equipped with more than one SIM cards, such as a dual-SIM phone or a multi-SIM phone. When the Bluetooth SAP is applied to this type of phones, the configuration of the Bluetooth SAP becomes a problem. That is, a user has to operate the multi-SIM phone to select a SIM card from several SIM cards so that the car phone can access the selected SIM card. However, this operation may be complicated and difficult for the user, and the user may therefore select an improper SIM card for the Bluetooth SAP such that the car phone cannot correctly access the SIM card with Bluetooth SAP.